Le Marteau et Autres Ratés du Sept
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Des petits OS écrits sous contrainte de temps et de thèmes sur plusieurs de nos personnages préférés. Défi réalisé avec Kumi-no-kotoba.
1. Marteau : Albus S Potter

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

_Hier, c'était la nuit du FoF, mais notre super site a bugué et nous n'avons pas pu communiquer ni donner de thèmes. Cependant, **Kumi-no-kotoba** et moi étions réunies, et pas question de ne pas écrire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Nous avons donc reçu des thèmes d'une personne extérieure et nous sommes mises à écrire. Peut-être publierons-nous d'autres OS que nous aurons écrits sur les mêmes thèmes par la suite !_

_Pour lire les écrits de Kumi-no-kotoba sur les mêmes thèmes, je vous invite à aller lire son recueil _**Quand la nuit fait défaut ou les Ratés du Sep****t**_._

_Sur, ce bonne lecture !_

_7 février 2015_

Premier thème : **Marteau**

Personnages impliqués : **Albus S. Potter**

* * *

**Marteau**

**. . .**

« BAM, BAM... BAM... BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM. »

– Saleté de lit, c'est pas croyable. Ça ne veut vraiment pas, grommela-t-il la tête en bas.

« BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM-BAM. »

– J'en peux plus. Vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de réparer mon lit avec un foutu marteau. C'est vraiment pas croyable.

– Je te le fais pas dire, grogna une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

Dans sa surprise, il se releva brusquement et se cogna la tête à la colonne de son lit à baldaquin, puis il lâcha l'instrument qu'il avait entre les mains, qui tomba au sol dans un grand fracas.

Une main sur la tempe, où un bleu allait se former, il en était sûr, et l'autre grande ouverte au bout de son bras tendu, à la recherche du marteau tombé par terre, Albus Potter se tenait en équilibre sur les genoux à un coin de son lit, et affichait un air agacé qui le rendait ridicule – un ridicule accentué par le pyjama à motifs de pingouins dont il était vêtu.

Derrière lui, de l'autre côté du lit, un Scorpius Malefoy tout aussi agacé l'observait avec un calme relatif et des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Il avait repoussé le rideau qui occultait l'intérieur du lit d'Albus du reste du dortoir et plissait des yeux, ébloui par la lumière soudain trop forte qui éclairait le lit – la chambre était au contraire plongée dans l'obscurité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? maugréa Scorpius d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir quelques petites insultes bien placées qu'il aurait volontiers servies à son ami.

– Miiiiince, je croyais que mon sortilège de Diminution Sonore avait marché, s'excusa aussitôt Albus en se retournant vivement pour adresser un regard désolé au jeune blond qui semblait cruellement manquer de sommeil.

– Il a marché, râla ce dernier, mais ça fait vibrer toute la pièce, ton histoire. 'Y a le plafond qui va bientôt nous tomber dessus, à ce rythme-là !

La tête déjà tournée vers l'arrière, Albus fit suivre le reste de son corps et s'assit dos à la colonne, contre laquelle il s'appuya en soupirant.

– Merlin, je suis vraiment idiot, parfois.

– Mmmh, fit Scorpius, avec l'air de celui à qui on n'apprend rien de nouveau.

– Il y a un fichu clou qui ne veut pas rentrer dans le pied de mon lit, même avec des sorts. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais employer les grands moyens. Autrement dit, les moyens moldus. Mais non, rien à faire, il reste là, il ne bouge pas d'un poil. J'ai beau taper dessus comme un malade, ça ne change rien. Et pour couronner mes pitoyables efforts, j'oublie qu'il n'y a pas que le bruit qui peut vous gêner.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce pauvre clou ? s'enquit Scorpius en étouffant un bâillement. Il t'empêche de dormir en te racontant ses histoires de cœur ?

– Non, je... Il est juste là, tout le temps, et je ne sais même pas à quoi il sert. Ça m'énerve, tu comprends ? marmonna Albus en se frottant nerveusement les mains. C'est quand même bizarre que je ne puisse pas l'enfoncer, non ? Ni avec la magie, ni avec ce marteau.

– Il est où ton clou ? soupira son ami. Tu vas voir, ce que j'en fais, moi, de ton clou, ajouta-t-il.

Albus se décolla de son dossier improvisé et fit un geste à Scorpius pour que celui-ci le rejoigne de l'autre côté du lit. Il lui montra ensuite le pied du lit, où une pièce métallique dépassait du bois avec provocation.

Scorpius pinça l'objet entre son pouce et son index et le retira du pied du lit, comme s'il s'était agi de beurre mou.

– Et voilà ! déclara mollement le garçon. Bon, allez, bonne nuit.

Muet, les yeux toujours glués au petit trou, Albus ne sut que dire, ni que penser. Il ne réagit pas quand son meilleur ami ressortit de ses rideaux, et resta encore quelques minutes à observer son pied de lit, qui semblait encore plus le narguer qu'avant.

Mais il était épuisé. Soupirant une dernière fois, il haussa les épaules, envoya un regard meurtrier au bois de chêne, et lui tourna le dos pour aller se cacher sous ses couvertures.

Tant pis si son lit perdait un pied au milieu de la nuit.

* * *

**NOTE**

S'ensuit un second OS pour la nuit dernière.


	2. Soupière : James Potter

_7 février 2015_

Second thème :** Soupière**

Personnages impliqués :** James Potter et Lily Evans**

* * *

**Soupière**

**. . .**

– Vous allez voir, ça va être génial. C'est un plan ultra-sophistiqué. Elle va adorer.

– James, en quoi est-ce que ce plan diffère des autres, et en quoi est-ce qu'elle va plus l'aimer que les autres ? s'enquit Remus d'un ton nonchalant, ne souhaitant pas montrer à son ami à quel point il était sceptique.

Bon, ce n'était pas franchement le problème. Après tout, James savait que ses amis étaient sceptiques quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps quant à ses techniques d'approche de Lily Evans. Mais là, le problème, c'est que sa dernière tentative datait de la veille, ce qui n'avait pas laissé à la jeune fille le temps d'oublier l'humiliation qu'elle avait eu l'impression de vivre quand James l'avait invitée à sortir à Pré-au-Lard en plein milieu du cours de Métamorphose du professeur McGonagall. Le fait que James récolte une retenue ne l'avait pas du tout adoucie envers le garçon, et elle avait refusé de lui adresser la parole sans hurler depuis le jour précédent à onze heures trente-neuf.

– Là, c'est différent. C'est subtile. C'est plus petit et discret. Et puis j'ai l'aide des elfes de maison. Vous allez voir.

– Je crains le pire, marmonna Sirius alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

L'air enfantin de James était difficile à ignorer, et ses amis détestaient savoir qu'il leur fallait le ramener sur terre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Autour d'eux, quelques élèves se retournaient sur leur chemin pour observer curieusement le garçon qui était pratiquement en train de sautiller.

– Arrête de faire ta sauterelle, James, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

– Oh, regardez, elle est déjà installée ! s'extasia l'intéressé en levant le bras pour pointer du doigt une jolie rousse qui discutait avec ses amies.

Son mouvement fut intercepté par Remus.

– James, ne la mets pas mal à l'aise, c'est vraiment pas recommandé, dans l'état actuel des choses.

– Dans l'état actuel des choses, se moqua Sirius à voix basse, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne JAMAIS mettre Lily Evans mal à l'aise, tu veux dire ! C'est la règle d'or numéro une, quand on s'adresse à elle !

– Et surtout quand on s'appelle James Potter, intervint Peter en pouffant dans son écharpe rouge et or.

– Chut. Vous allez voir, elle va adorer. Elle adore la soupe au potiron en plus ! C'est parfait, je vous dis ! La soupe au potiron, la cannelle, et la crème fraîche.

– James, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? soupira Sirius. Parfois, je trouve ça drôle à regarder, mais là j'ai vraiment peur pour ton état physique une fois qu'elle aura fini de déverser sa colère sur toi.

– N'importe quoi ! Je vous assure, ça va bien se passer.

Son air sûr de lui n'échappa pas à ses amis, qui préférèrent ne rien répondre. James était sourd à leurs conseils et semblait déjà perché sur son petit nuage, où Lily Evans et lui vivaient le parfait amour. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'une peur, celle de découvrir ce que la jeune fille allait faire de leur ami quand elle serait confrontée à son énième méthode de drague.

Une fois installés autour de la longue table des Gryffondor, ils attendirent que les plats apparaissent devant eux, évitant de lever les yeux vers James, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se tenir tranquille à sa place, et dont le regard virait constamment vers le petit groupe de fille dont faisait partie Lily.

Quand la nourriture fit son apparition, il poussa une exclamation de joie qui ne passa pas inaperçue de ses camarades, et même Lily lui lança un regard – un regard où se mêlaient surprise, colère, et appréhension. Elle détestait qu'il l'observe comme ça, car elle savait que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Décidant de l'ignorer, elle ouvrit le couvercle de la soupière qui s'était matérialisée devant elle et ses amies, et James retint son souffle. Il la vit attraper une louche, remplir son bol, reposer la louche, prendre une cuillère, attaquer sa soupe... Quelque chose ne se passait définitivement pas comme prévu.

– Euh, James ? l'appela Remus.

– Oui ? répondit-il distraitement, toujours tourné vers Lily, qui paraissait se régaler.

– Pourquoi est-ce que notre soupière m'invite à sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec toi ?

– Hein ?!

Il se retourna vivement et avisa le contenu de la soupière placée devant lui, avant de pousser un grognement magistral.

À la surface de la soupe au potiron, harmonieusement écrits à la crème fraîche s'étalaient les mots :

« _Veux-tu passer un après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ?  
Signé : James Potter, ton plus fervent admirateur._ »

* * *

**NOTE**

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus du résultat ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces deux OS, surtout le second. Peut-être aussi parce que nous avons mangé des crêpes en même temps, mais bon... (on se fait plaisir !)

Alors peut-être à bientôt, si Kumi et moi décidons de remanger des crêpes ensemble :D Merci à vous d'être passé(e)s.

_DelfineNotPadfoot_


	3. Ampoule : Hermione & Ron

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà deux nouveaux ajouts à ce recueil !  
Je rappelle le principe : **Kumi-no-kotoba** et moi adorons nous poser autour de crêpes et d'une tasse de thé, avant de nous donner des thèmes invraisemblables et d'écrire dessus pendant une heure. Cette fois, par contre, ce n'était pas une heure, mais **trente minutes**, car nous manquions de temps. Pour voir les écrits de Kumi, je vous invite à aller lire son recueil, _Quand la Nuit Fait Défaut, ou les Ratés du Sept_.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_28 mars 2015_

Thème :** Ampoule**

Personnages impliqués :** Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Ampoule**

**. . .  
**

– Aïe !

– Quoi encore !

– Aïeuuuh !

– Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

– Aaah-aaaaaah-aaaaaïïïïe !

– Bon, tu arrêtes de sautiller comme un idiot et tu me dis ce que tu as !

Hermione s'était arrêtée de marcher pour poser sur son petit ami un regard noir d'exaspération. L'intéressé était désormais en train de sauter sur l'un de ses pieds, sa seconde jambe relevée tel un flamant rose en pleine crise de panique. De l'extérieur, on sentait bien qu'il avait envie de se prendre le pied entre les mains, mais la situation l'en empêchait visiblement car il semblait manquer cruellement d'équilibre. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns finit par soupirer, résignée à lui servir de béquille.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix passablement agacée alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son épaule.

Leur balade en forêt avait pourtant bien commencé, mais au bout d'une heure et demie, Ron s'était lentement mis à se plaindre de tout. Du soleil qui ne transperçait plus les feuilles, de l'humidité qui le faisait glisser, des champignons dégoûtants qui poussaient jusque sur le tronc des arbres, des araignées accrochées aux branches, où elles tissaient leurs toiles avec précision... Et puis il avait poussé des petits soupirs crispés, dents serrées, comme s'il voulait ravaler l'air qu'il expulsait. Des petits soupirs, qui s'étaient allongés, avant de devenir de vrais déchirements qu'Hermione avait mis un point d'honneur à ignorer.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

– J'ai le pied en feu !

– Lequel ?

– Le gauche ! Ça brûle, c'est horrible !

– Détends-toi, Ron. Tu as marché dans quelque chose de bizarre ?

– Mais non ! J'ai marché dans tes traces, j'ai fait super attention.

– …

– …

– Eh bien enlève ta chaussure ! s'énerva-t-elle. Qu'on voie ce qu'il se passe vraiment ! Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que tu as, on ne peut rien faire !

– Hé, doucement ! J'ai compris, c'est bon ! Et puis pourquoi on est venus en forêt, d'abord ? grommela-t-il un peu à la cantonade, tandis qu'il ôtait sa chaussure gauche avec toute la délicatesse que l'action nécessitait (oui, oui). Ah, c'est ignoble ! Regarde, c'est tout marron, là !

– Oui, je vois bien, Ron. Pas la peine de me mettre ton pied en plein dans la figure, fit-elle en s'écartant brusquement, tout en restant penchée sur les dégâts laissés par la chaussure neuve. Je pense que c'est une ampoule. Rien de méchant.

– Une quoi ?!

– Une ampoule. Enlève ta chaussette, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Il s'exécuta et, tel un héros, exposa son pied meurtri, suintant de façon ragoûtante.

– Tiens, applique ça dessus et tout ira mieux d'ici cinq minutes, lui expliqua Hermione en lui tendant un flacon qu'elle avait sorti de son sac sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

– Oh, merci…

Une fois que la pommade eut fait effet, il la remercia en belle et due forme, la faisant souffler d'énervement d'abord, puis sourire comme une adolescente. Leur promenade put reprendre dans la bonne humeur…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre ampoule ne fasse son apparition, bien sûr.

– Aïeeeeuh !

Dans sa barbe, Hermione maugréa.

– Je crois qu'on n'aurait jamais dû t'acheter ces chaussures neuves.

* * *

**NOTE**

Et la suite arrive...


	4. Pingouin : Lily & James

_28 mars 2015_

Thème :** Pingouin  
**

Personnages impliqués :** James Potter et Lily Evans**

* * *

**Pingouin**

**. . .**

Tout avait commencé lors d'une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Une soirée plongée dans des conversations tout à fait banales entre camarades aux histoires presque banales. Lors d'une soirée où Voldemort avait été mis de côté, ils s'étaient tous employés à papoter sans pensées négatives, et ceux qui n'étaient pas partis se coucher étaient maintenant rassemblés autour du feu. Parmi eux : Lily Evans, une de ses amies, et les quatre maraudeurs, comme ils adoraient s'appeler entre eux.

Mais la conversation n'allait plus du tout dans un sens qui plaisait à la jeune fille. Parler de Patronus en général, oui. Mais parler de Patronus alors que vos camarades exposaient la forme que le leur prenait, non. Pas quand un certain garçon avait pour Patronus l'homologue mâle de votre propre Patronus. Pas quand ce garçon était censé être insupportable. Pas quand ce garçon ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps et que vous arboriez des sentiments inexplicables à son égard.

– Moi c'est un cerf, avait-il fièrement annoncé, non sans glisser un regard de connivence vers ses amis.

– Un cerf, tellement banal, répliqua Sirius, l'air narquois.

– Et vous, les filles ? leur demanda James avidement, le regard plus particulièrement posé que la rousse.

Ils avaient reçu un cours sur les Patronus la veille, mais la classe avait été séparée en deux, et ils n'avaient ainsi pas pu voir à quoi ressemblait celui des autres. Ainsi, la curiosité de tous avait été piquée.

Surtout celle de James.

– J'ai mis du temps à réussir, mais finalement ça a été un orque, sourit l'amie de Lily, en jetant un regard en coin à cette dernière. J'étais assez étonnée, parce qu'en réalité je n'aime pas l'eau.

L'assemblée se mit à rire, mais bien vite James recentra son attention sur la demoiselle.

– Et toi, Lily ?

– Moi ? Euh…

Non. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire que son Patronus était une biche. C'était terriblement cliché, et il était hors de question qu'elle se ridiculise ainsi. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très discrète dans son comportement envers lui, mais si en plus elle lui disait qu'elle faisait apparaître la femelle de son Patronus à lui du bout de sa baguette, elle n'aurait bientôt plus d'excuses derrières lesquelles cacher son attirance… Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

En fait, c'était bien plus que ça.

Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il lui fallait trouver un mensonge. Peu importe lequel. C'était d'une importance vitale.

– Euh… C'est un pingouin.

Son amie pouffa mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Le sourire de James resta statique, sans doute confus quant à la réaction de la seconde jeune fille, tandis que Remus afficha un sourire en coin, l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas qu'un air. Il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'elle lui avait parlé de la biche. Mais ça, c'était avant de savoir que James semblait lié à elle.

Mentalement, elle lui envoya une prière afin qu'il ne dise rien.

– Un pingouin…, dit-il simplement. Intéressant.

Mais heureusement, le tour des trois autres garçons vint, et Lily se promit d'offrir plusieurs kilos de chocolat à ses deux amis. Et elle se promit également d'apprendre à mieux mentir.

Un pingouin, mais bien sûr...

* * *

**NOTE**

Voilà ! Laissez-moi vous dire que trente minutes ça passe très très vite ! J'espère que vous aurez pris au moins la moitié du plaisir que j'ai pris à écrire ces deux petites choses, et je vous invite à nouveau à aller lire ce que Kumi-no-kotoba a écrit de son côté. Sur ce, à bientôt !

_-DNP_


End file.
